Wooden Thing
Sandbox= |-| Adventure= |-| Shipwrecked= The Wooden Thing (commonly referred as the Teleportato, when completed) is a unique Structure in Don't Starve. It spawns naturally in every world in its own Set Piece. It is guarded by 1 Clockwork Rook, 2 Clockwork Knights, and 2 Clockwork Bishops. The area is also surrounded by Evil Flowers and Marble Trees laid on a Chess Biome. There are two versions of it, one that spawns in Sandbox Mode and one in Adventure Mode, that differ from their color schemes. In Adventure Mode, the Set Piece in which it spawns also lacks the Clockwork Rook. Players can craft a Divining Rod to help them track the Wooden Thing. The Teleportato is built by combining the Wooden Thing with the Metal Potato Thing, Box Thing, Ring Thing, and the Crank Thing (in any order). Note that each 'Thing' component will spawn in different areas of the map. A completed Teleportato can then be activated, allowing the player to journey to a newly generated world. Shadow hands will emerge from the ground to pull the player through to the next world. Teleportato is one-way, after traveling to the new world, the previous world is destroyed, therefore players cannot go back to it. In Sandbox Mode, items in the player's inventory will be transferred to the new world (including items in an equipped backpack). In Adventure Mode, players can only take 4 items through a Teleportato. However, the Eye Bone and Divining Rod will always turn into Ashes after being carried through a Teleportato. The player retains any unlocked crafting recipes and pre-built Structures (by crafting items with the required materials, but not placing them immediately afterwards). WX-78 retains any upgraded stats. Beard length is also retained, as long as either Webber or Wilson is selected for the new character. In Sandbox Mode, any customization to World Generation will still apply in the new world. Upon arriving the new world, the player characters will retain their Health, Sanity and Hunger values they had in the in previous world. However, if they had less than 20% Health, 30% Sanity or 40% Hunger, their respective values will be set to these minimums when entering the new world. After traveling through a Teleportato, the player will gain Experience based on the number of days survived, and will be given the option to play as a different Character in the next world (except in Adventure Mode). Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Webber's Skull and Glommer's Flower will also turn to Ashes if carried to the new world. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Wooden Thing has a different appearance and is called Wooden Platform Thing. It is found on a tiny Beach island with two Palm Trees and a single Seashell. This island is surrounded by Coral Reefs and is protected by 3 Floaty Boaty Knights. It functions the same way, allowing players to build the Teleportato using Shipwrecked equivalents of Things, Wooden Potato Thing, Grassy Thing, Screw Thing and Ring Thing. Completed Teleportato will transport the player to another Shipwrecked World. Additionally Fishbone will turn to Ash if carried to the new world. Trivia * Before The End is Nigh update, players could bring all of their items in Survival mode (excluding the Eye Bone, which turns to "Ashes of Eye Bone"). * The symbols on the Wooden Thing are a form of runic alphabet, known as Elder Futhark. It spells "makswell." * Webber's beard can be retained if Wilson is picked, and vice versa. * The common reason why the Wooden Thing is called the Teleportato is due to the Metal Potato Thing, which is revealed to be a robotic Maxwell head when the contraption is finished. Bugs * If the player runs away from the Wooden Thing immediately after clicking "Let's Go", the screen will continue to move in the direction of the character's shadow when the "You Escaped" box appears. * Players can use backpacks in order to transport more items to the new world. The method involves burning a backpack, then extinguishing the fire before it turns to Ashes. All backpacks will be forced out the player's inventory after spawning in the new world (the same will happen after quitting/restarting the game). Note that if a Cave is entered while carrying the backpacks, they will permanently disappear from inventory after spawning in the Cave. * If the player spawns a Wooden Thing with console and activates it, the screen will turn completely black and nothing will happen, forcing the player to restart. Gallery Completed Wooden Thing.png|Completed Wooden Thing. Activated Wooden Thing.png|Activated Wooden Thing. Wooden Thing in game.png|The Wooden Thing's Set Piece. Wooden Thing overworld map icon.jpg|Wooden Thing icon Map. Wooden Thing Storing.png|Storing items to take along to a new world. Journey forwards prompt from Activated Wooden Thing.png|"Journey onwards?" prompt from an activated Wooden Thing in Sandbox mode. Wooden Thing Laugh.png|The Wooden Thing laughing after dragging the character to the next world. Progress!.jpg|''Progress!'' poster featuring the "evil contraption" the player must assemble to escape. Wooden Thing_ingame.png|Woodie with the Wooden Thing in Shipwrecked. Woodenthingshipwrecked.jpg|Warly next to a completed Wooden Thing in the shipwrecked DLC (the sand castle is not part of the setpiece) Category:Containers Category:Structures